


An Turtle's poisoning

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Evan & Donatello [1]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: It had been over an month since Evan met Donatello the human and Ninja gettinf even closer, when Donatello unexpectedly gets ill. They soon find out it was more then just an cold.He had been poisoned.Evan will do anything to save Donatello even if it means that he risks his own life.
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Evan & Donatello [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871491
Kudos: 3





	An Turtle's poisoning

Donatello's fingers flew across the keyboard eyes gazing intensely at his computer unconsciously grabbing an cup of coffee next to him,taking an small sip before going back to work.

His body was hunched forward over the keyboard and despite it achy he couldn't stop working on his project.

"I thought I would find you here". An soft tone drifting through the air, slowly lowering Donatellos stress level. Lips twitching but never stopped his work.

The male gently draped his arms around the Ninja Turtle wrapping his arms around Donnies neck resting his head,ontop of Donnies.

"Mmm". Donnie breathed as fingers gently massaged his temples, his breathing slowly head tilting back against his companions chest. "That feels nice". He murmured body going slack.

"You really should get some rest". The humans tone soft pressing an kiss to the Turtles forehead, who leaned into the touch. "You wouldn't want to catch an cold".

Almost on cue Donnie sat up his features twisting up body stiffening his head drifting back before jerking forward.

"Ehhshtt!!".

"Guess to late for that". Evan's lips twisted sympathetically arms wrapped around the Ninja nuzzling him. "C'mon". His tone soft. "Let's get you into bed,you could use some rest. And staying up this late won't do any good with your cold".

"Alright maybe it would be beneficial to get some rest". Donnie stood stretching an large yawn escaping his mouth, he relaxed into the hands tiredly as Evan directed him towards his room. 

Falling face forward into his Pillow the moment he entered his room, letting out an soft sigh as gentle hands pulled him to an comforting chest. 

Muscular arms wrapped around the human pillowing his head on Evan's chest, body deflating when hands started to massage his back.

With the soft Pillow and soothing touchs,Donnie fell asleep within seconds.


End file.
